


Gone in a Flash

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Gen, Lots of it, there is no happiness in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: In which Rin shows that she is just as capable a fighter as her teammates.





	Gone in a Flash

Often, people forgot all about the fact that Rin was a kunoichi, and not just a medic. Her hands were covered with the blood of her enemies like anyone else’s would be, even if there wasn’t quite as much of it. She was in the business of saving lives, after all, not taking them.

Typically.

When the enemy turned to attack, using nothing more than a kunai to deflect the Iwa nin – her own jutsu wouldn’t be very effective against the enemy, after all. 

She was on her own – the others each had their own enemies to take care of, she couldn’t rely on the others.

There was no other option, she needed to kill, and kill quickly. The others needed her alive and able to heal.

Lunging forward, her kunai stabbed at the Iwa nin – stunned by the unexpected burst of speed from the young woman, from the ‘harmless’ medic. As she went for the finishing blow, she left herself open.

And he saw it. Lunging forward, the enemy nin planned to end her right then and there, blood from both of them splattered about the area.

He didn’t get the chance, instead a blur of red and white and blond put itself between him and the medic.

And Rin couldn’t stop herself, kunai going through the back of his chest, between the ribs.

Even before her strike, Minato had been off his game – odd in and of itself, really – but the blow from her own hands only made it worse.

Fingers let the kunai drop to the floor, hands and mind instantly set to try to heal the blond, before the light left his eyes, the laughter left his voice.

Before another precious person left her behind.

The enemy saw this, and took advantage.

Neither of them saw the jutsu that left their surroundings as nothing more than rubble until it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Kill me." Obviously, Rin killing Minato. I couldn't think of a way for Rin to do so without it being accidental and well, deadly for them both.


End file.
